


Harmony

by Adri_K



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adri_K/pseuds/Adri_K
Summary: A spontaneous dance aboard the Defiant prompts Edér and Gaura to reflect on how their relationship changed over the years and on what they really feel for one another. Which in turn leads to Gaura and Aloth to discuss how to move forward together.
Relationships: Aloth Corfiser/Edér Teylecg/The Watcher
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The ocean’s breeze felt cold against Gaura’s skin. The Defiant was anchored by a long abandoned island to make some repairs after a storm, and on the last night of the brief stop the crew decided to throw a spontaneous celebration. The Watcher spent the better half of the evening dancing and singing, and once she stopped to catch her breath, the contrast between the heat of her body - and, in a way, her soul - and the cool night air sent shivers down her spine. She took a step as she looked for a spot where she could rest, and a faint, dull sense of pain spread over her feet. Her gaze eventually fell to the shrouds of the ship. Edér stood there, with his back against the ropes, smoking, eyeing the happenings around him. He gave the Watcher a warm half-smile when their eyes met, and Gaura couldn’t help but beam back at him as a response.

‘Lend me a hand, please,’ the Watcher said once she made her way to him. Edér put an arm around her waist without hesitation, and she held onto his shoulder as she hummed the tune of _Ancient Memory_ to herself.

'Getting tired?’ Edér teased.

'I still have a few dances left in me,’ Gaura placed her weight on her feet again, and smiled when she felt none of the sensations left on them by her exertions. The veteran let his hand drop off her and moved to give the Watcher some space beside him. She had a different idea, however. 'Care to have one of those dances?’

Edér blinked at her in surprise. A moment went by as they stood silently looking at each other. Then another. Then the farmer burst out laughing.

'That was a good one,’ he said, wiping a tear away.

'Oh, come on, you never dance with me,’ Gaura complained, and pinched him on the shoulder. 'Please?’

'Not much of a dancer, is all,’ Edér shrugged.

'That’s fine, I can lead.’

'Yeah… Figured you’d say that,’ he gave an approving nod, but he otherwise didn’t move. When the Watcher offered her hand with a pointed and questioning look, he sighed. 'Can I finish this?’ He gestured at his pipe.

'Sure,’ Gaura took the space the farmer offered her. Her upper arm brushed against his, the flames bursting through her skin fluttered where they touched. Edér didn’t seem to notice or if he did, he wasn’t bothered by it.

A moment later, the music changed to a messy but harmonious tune that strangely enough sounded both like _The Sea and Her Love_ and _Faithful Sailor._ Gaura was almost certain it was just her fatigue playing with her hearing. And yet she liked what she heard.

Edér, however, frowned and exhaled a large puff of smoke. 'Was hoping for something… different,’ he turned to the Watcher. 'You sure you don’t wanna dance to this with Aloth? Sounds like something… well, fitting for y'all,’ he shrugged.

The mention of the name put a smile on Gaura’s face. It did sound like something they both would like, although not to the same degree. And yet listening to the melody by Edér’s side felt right too.

'Don’t worry, he gets the last dance. In private,’ she winked at him with a faint but impish smile.

The veteran nodded to himself and turned away. His face, bathed in the light of the Watcher’s flaming hair, seemed faintly flushed. 'That’s uh…’ he cleared his throat, 'that’s good to know.’

'You’re still not used to the thought of us being together, are you?’ Gaura elbowed him in the side gently. Edér didn’t look like he felt it.

'It’s not that… It’s just… Well, it kinda is,’ he tried and failed to explain. 'I dunno. Life’s been pretty stagnant for me back in Gilded Vale. And it was more likely there for you to get lynched by a friend than being kissed by one… Guess, deep down, there’s a part of me that still moves at the pace I did back then, a part that thought… we would always stay the same as we were five years ago,’ he chuckled ruefully and shook his head. When the Watcher merely continued listening intently, he hastily added. 'Not that it’s any of my business what you do, and as long as you’re happy, so am I.’

'I am happy. Well… the closest to being happy I can be considering… everything,’ Gaura absent-mindedly scratched her chest right above her heart, right above her chimes, her gaze set on the empty air in front of her. 'But I do love Aloth,’ she said with a smile reappearing on her face,’ and I do…’

The words that were supposed to follow got stuck in the Watcher’s throat. She cautiously glanced back at Edér, who tilted his head slightly, waiting for her to continue.

'Nothing. It’s not important,’ Gaura said eventually.

'Alright then,’ Edér emptied his pipe and pocketed it. Then he took a step away from the Watcher, and offered her his hand. 'If I crush your foot, that’s on you.’

'I can manage a crushed foot,’ she laughed as she took his hand, and moved past him to lead him to the rest of the crew. However, the veteran pulled her back.

'Don’t wanna embarrass you in front of a crowd.’ Edér placed his free hand on her shoulder blade. Gaura placed hers on his shoulder and let her arm rest against his. She sensed some tension in him as she took the first step.

'And I almost thought you wanted a private dance of your own,’ the Watcher teased.

Edér scoffed. 'Good one,’ he said but his voice didn’t rang of amusement. He watched Gaura with tenderness as they danced and she couldn’t help but notice that his eyes were the same shade of green as the hedge maze near Caed Nua. Her lips curled to a faint, wistful smile at the realization and she didn’t even notice that she moved closer to the farmer. Nor did she notice that he unconsciously moved his hand lower down her back. Just as she was about lose herself in his gaze, Edér looked away. But he seemed to have relaxed a bit regardless.

'Sorry about that,’ he said, then sighed. Gaura couldn’t tell if he did so out of exhaustion or relief.

'It’s fine, I didn’t mind.’

Edér looked back at her again. 'I didn’t mind either.’ And yet a moment later he shook his head and let out a quiet groan that still sounded like years of frustration was condensed into it.

'You know me,’ he said. 'Never been good with feelings, and I like to keep things simple. Didn’t want more than what we’ve had going on all these years and… I guess I just didn’t really bother questioning what I feel for you, until you started asking about it. Didn’t see the point. But now I…’ Edér stopped and his gaze drifted to somewhere over the Watcher’s shoulder. His face reflected the same concentration that she only ever saw in combat, right before the farmer charged at their enemies. Then the moment passed and when their eyes met again, she saw nothing in them but utmost sincerity. 'Now I don’t know what you mean to me, only that you mean a lot. Maybe everything, even.’

Gaura stared at the veteran, with her eyes wide and her heart racing. She no longer heard anything aside from Edér’s words echoing in her mind, and she didn’t move, she didn’t let go, she didn’t think…

'I love you,’ she blurted out and the hand she had resting on the farmer’s shoulder now darted to her mouth. When he didn’t reply aside from giving her the same puzzled look that she had on her face as well, she continued cautiously. 'I love you the same way I love Aloth.’

Edér spent a moment processing her words, then joyful laughter bubbled up from him. The Watcher got a terrible feeling, the feeling that this all might have been a joke, but a moment later Edér spoke.

'Guess, there was a point to my rambling, after all.’

Gaura laughed with him at that. A sense of relief washed over her so overwhelmingly, she could barely stand. She clumsily took a step forward and rested her head against his broad shoulder, careful not to singe the farmer.

'What happens now?’ Edér asked after holding the Watcher for what felt like hours. She pulled away to face him hesitantly.

'I don’t know. This isn’t just up to me,’ she reached up to his face and ran her knuckles along his jaw, enjoying the softness of his beard. He in turn sunk a little into her touch, filling her with reassurance. 'All I know is that I can’t choose between you and Aloth. And… I think I wouldn’t want to even if I could. Can you…accept that?’

'Hmm,’ Edér pondered the question, but there was unmistakable spark of mischief in his eyes. A moment later, he chuckled. 'I could accept you seeing dead people and chatting with gods regularly… would be pretty unfair if I drew the line here, don’t you think?’

'That’s different but… I’ll take it. Now I’ll just have to ask Aloth the same question.’

'Don’t think his answer will be all that different, but…’ Edér leaned in and left a sloppy kiss on Gaura’s cheek, his beard tickling the corners of her lips. 'For luck.’

The Watcher took a moment wrestling with the urge to kiss him properly, then another convincing herself to leave the veteran’s side. She flashed one last smile at him before she made her way across the deck. Even as she was closing the door leading belowdeck, she felt Edér’s gaze on her.

Then the door closed turning the revelry aboard distant, faded, like a hazy dream.


	2. Chapter 2

One heartbeat. Two. Three. Gaura made her way down the steps leading belowdeck. A part of her still felt the sway of the last dance, and the racing of her heart, but another felt something akin to anxiety. Her resolve was shaken ever so slightly and the Watcher couldn't help but scold herself for it - there was nothing to fear, there was no reason to do this to herself. There was no reason to think of herself as unfair or selfish. And there was absolutely no reason to think of Aloth's parents or to be worried of becoming a bitter reminder of them.

The Watcher took a deep breath. Two deep breaths. Three.

It helped. Or maybe it was the silence. The silence that didn't feel empty, like an absence of sound, like a sign of danger. The silence that felt soft and rich, that dulled Gaura's senses in the most comforting way, that enveloped her and brought her mind to ease as gently as any lullaby. Aloth's silence. Her peace and quiet. Gaura reached the bottom of the stairs and the distance from the music above did not bother her all that much. She exhaled with a faint smile on her face: everything was going to be fine. If things would change - truly change - they would change for the better.

The Watcher made an attempt at getting to Aloth's bunk, but the pets roaming around belowdeck stopped her after nearly every step she took. The wizard took notice of the animals' sudden excitement, and peeked at the commosion they caused. As his gaze fell onto Gaura leaning down to scratch a spot below Cone Cat's cone, a bright smile spread on his face. He placed his book on his bed and made his way to her, stumbling once or twice past their energetic company. They laughed as they awkwardly closed the distance between each other, then Aloth left a shallow kiss on the Watcher's lips as a greeting.

'I didn't expect you this early,' he noted and as the words left his mouth, his smile started to fade. 'Is... something wrong?'

'No,' Gaura said after a moment of surprise and hesitation. 'There is just... something I want to talk to you about. In private,' she added when she glimpsed Nemnok and Concelhaut by the menagerie, glaring at her.

'That is hardly reassuring,' Aloth replied, taking the Watcher's hand and squeezing it a little, taking whatever comfort their contact offered. 

Gaura smiled at the irony. She led him to her cabin by the hand, then to her bed once the wizard closed the door behind them. Even then she didn't let go, she merely watched her lover: his sharp features outlined his emotions as beautifully, as expressively as a poem. The Watcher couldn't help but reach out to that face, and carressed it, prompting Aloth to close his eyes and relax under her touch. Gaura felt a craving to kiss him, so strongly that she nearly forgot everything else - but that craving also carried a reminder of why she was there.

The Watcher sighed and pulled away from the elf. Aloth looked at her once more, his eyes full of questions.

'You wanted to discuss something,' he said cautiously.

Those few words were enough to make Gaura's mind go blank. She nodded a few times as she prodded her own mind, looking for a tactful way to express her feelings. When that didn't help, she braced herself and she let her instincts guide her.

'I'm in love with you.'

Aloth stared at her for a moment, then a smile brightened his face. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Gaura placed her hand on his lips.

'I'm... also in love with Edér,' she added apologetically as she removed her hand from Aloth's mouth.

The wizard blinked a few times as he processed the words. 'Oh,' he said eventually.

'Oh?' Gaura echoed. 'Is there... anything else you'd like to say?'

'I'm not sure what else I could say.'

The Watcher spent a moment trying to read Aloth's expression but she saw nothing but his usual attentiveness. Meanwhile his gaze was gentle... loving, even.

'You don't seem to be surprised,' she concluded.

'Am I supposed to be?' Aloth's lips curled to a reassuring smile, and he took Gaura's hand once more. 'Edér has been by your side for as long as I have, and he might not be the brightest mind on the face of Eora, but... I can see his appeal,' he said averting his gaze. The Watcher glimpsed a hint of red coloring the tip of his ear.

'So, you understand,' Gaura sighed in relief. 'I was so nervous about telling you. I didn't want you to think that I am not happy when I'm with you, or that I don't cherish what we have,' she admitted. Uttering the words felt like discarding a weight that has been slowly building in her chest for longer than she could remember. 'It's just that... Edér makes my heart sing, the same way as you do. The music may be different, but they're both beautiful,' she let out a self-deprecating laugh. 'That sounded like something out of a bad Vailian romance novel.'

'Indeed, it did,' the wizard laughed with her, but his laughter rang with joy and affection.

'I admire you so much,' she leaned forward and left a kiss on Aloth's cheek.

'As I admire you,' he replied. 'Does Edér know?'

'Yes,' the Watcher smiled as she recalled her dance with the farmer. 'He has feelings for me too. But we won't act on them without your blessing.'

The wizard was about to speak, but then his expression shifted to disbelief. 'Wait... he agreed to join us in our courtship?' When the Watcher nodded, Aloth blinked back at her incredulously. 'Forgive me, I just didn't expect someone so... traditional and... Dyrwoodan, to do so,' heat rose in his cheeks again and Gaura couldn't tell if he was embarrassed, enticed, or both. 'Is he... going to court both of us, or just you?'

'We only talked about him and me,' she shrugged. 'The two of you will have to figure out the rest.'

'I suppose, that's fair,' Aloth nodded with a serene smile.

Gaura smiled back at him and as she did so, she slowly started to realize what this all meant. 'So... You agree then?' She asked just to make sure, that this was real, that it was not a trick of her wishful mind or that her senses didn't drift into a beautiful, waking dream. 

Her question, however, slowly wiped the smile off the wizard's face. He glanced at his hand grasping hers, and when he looked back at the Watcher, he seemed particularly serious.

'I do, but I have a condition,' he said, after casting Bulwark Against the Elements. He reached for the flames behind Gaura's ear first, as if they were just an untamed lock that he can tuck there. Then he slid his hand to the back of her head. The Watcher closed her eyes and listened to the fire crackling against the thin, magical barrier coating the fingers that caressed her gently. Aloth pulled her closer, for a moment Gaura felt his lips on hers, then his arms wrapping around her in a tight embrace.

'I have never been in a relationship that involved more than two people,' he explained while he held her, 'but I know how much pressure two men can place on a heart,' he sighed. 'Berath and Eothas already hold your soul hostage, and all the powers in the Deadfire are vying for your allegiance... Balancing our love life will take a lot more effort going forward and I... I worry about you, Gaura. I don't want this to get too much for you. Just... Please, promise me you will be alright.'

The Watcher pulled away so she could look Aloth in the eye. 'You make everything so much easier for me,' she left a small peck on his lips. 'I will be fine. I won't spread myself too thin. You have my word on that.' A moment passed, and Gaura was almost convinced that the wizard didn't believe her.

'That is all I needed to hear,' Aloth said, then looked up at the ceiling. There was still music playing overhead. Floorboards softened the melody streaming down to them from above. The Watcher couldn't make out the song but it was something slow and sweet, and her heart beat along to it.

One. Two. Three.

Aloth stood up, and offered his hand to Gaura. 'May I have this dance?'

She replied by throwing herself at him. She buried her face in the curve of his neck, inhaling the scent of his skin and his hair. For a while, he was taken aback by her sudden outburst of affection, then reutrned her hug. They embraced until the end of the song.

'You may,' Gaura said then. Aloth softly chuckled as they began swaying to the rhythm of the next song.

The Watcher closed her eyes, and let her relief and happiness wash over her. She couldn't wait to hear what music her heart would sing in the future she'll share with the wizard in her arms and the veteran she held not so long ago. But she knew it would be beautiful.


End file.
